flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuspectZero
Hello It seems we're the first two to have this interest. --Shmibar 01:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Edits Make sure when you edit a talk page, you don't edit out other people's messages. You are welcome to edit your own, though. Still, instead of removing comments you should simply add new ones below your other ones to aid in clarity. --Cargirl 03:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hola My mistake. I stand corrected. Mark has a really big thumb :-p — 01:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Things to do *Literary Techniques: I'd like to see us get started on literary techniques, such "Misdirection," which is what I think they did to us last week when they zoomed in on the school at the beginning of the ep. We get a bunch of kids lying on the ground during the real GBO while they are being watched by a blonde-headed adult. And then...! It's a game and the blonde is Charlie. Lostpedia has most of the basic techniques defined, although I don't want to steal their words. I have no reservations about direct links to Wikipedia: Misdirection. It's possible that I've mis-identified the technique, but I'm sure you get the idea. *Transcripts: These things can be pretty hefty undertakings, but if there's some way to capture the raw dialog from the soundtrack, the job will get easier. *Summaries: Cargirl has put in most of eps 1 and 2, but she needs help AND COMPETITION. How soon can we get these things off the ground each week? If I think of anything else. I'll let you know. -- 22:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Summaries Ideally, as soon as the episode ends, especially if you had any advance information. Last week, I tried to set the page to automatically unlock at nine, but it didn't work. This week I'll probably check the page in the morning, clean off any spoilers, and lock it. I'll unlock it just before the show starts. I'm also a sysop on Fringepedia; the guy who owns the site provides a rough cut of the dialog the next morning (sometimes later); I haven't asked, but I think he uses some kind of speech recognition software. Windows speech recognition apparently recognizes one voice, so it wouldn't work. We then start cleaning up the raw text using rules we developed for Fringepedia. We'll get it all done. -- 23:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Date - Oct 10 Please check my logic. In (and thence to the timeline), I have Anastasia Markham arriving and the other early action on October 10, based on Lloyd saying he had been camped out by Dylan's bed for three days and that the start point was early on October 7. It's fuzzy, because we don't know when he actually arrived and we don't know how accurate his "three days" is.-- 13:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm partly driven by the detail over on Lostpedia. By the time I joined, pages like their time line already existed. LP is filled up with all kinds of "statistical" data: "This episode is the third time Kate has worn her pink top while Sawyer had his shirt off." WHAT? WHO CARES? (Statement doesn't exist, as far as I know, btw.) -- 18:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) In passing, I changed Oct 10 to Oct 9. Throughout , people kept saying "three days"-- 23:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) 137 Sekunden I went ahead and unlocked the page; we probably won't have that much trouble with spoilers right now. I watch live while DVRing from north Georgia.-- 23:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) "Hydra" painting It looks like you started the page regarding the "hydra" painting on Mark's board. I thought it was a hydra, too, when I first looked at it. But then, looking more closely, I focused on the crowns on its seven heads. That leads me to think the picture is of the seven-headed beast from the Bible, which in Revelations http://www.beastsofrevelation.com/ is described as wearing crowns on its head. That would be consistent with the building in the background, which resembles the tower of Babylon, the city most focused on in Revelations. Since Revelations is essentially a book of prophecy. a reference to it also goes along with the overall theme of prophecy in the series. I didn't want to just jump in and edit the page you started without passing these thoughts along to you. So here they are. Sabarte 18:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Schematics Can you screencap Schematics? It's somewhere on the Mosaic Wall, but I don't know exactly where. User:Sabarte may be able to help. Thanks.-- 19:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's one: And here's another: It's good that we're finding things. Probably my aged eyeballs, but I can't follow the movement on the wall very well. I was hoping that ABC would post a nice HD image on their siter, but... -- 02:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hydra Don't mean to be a nag, but I noticed from the wide shot of the Mosaic Wall that's been posted here that the paining of the seven-headed monster, which is near the bottom just to the right of Mark, is part of a page with a paragraph of writing at the bottom. The style of that writing, particularly the decorative beginning of the paragraph, is similar to what appears in many medieval Christian texts. Would you be comfortable with a change in the entry about the painting saying that it appears to be either a Hydra from Greek mythology or the Seven-Headed Beast that appears in the Book of Revelations?Sabarte 14:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Clamente Why does her name board read "Sen Jane Clamente?" Blooper? Hmmm...-- 02:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice picture, btw; I like pictures that show the characters in context. I think one of Olivia in scrubs would work. 8) -- 02:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) My Guess is that Joyce is a middle name. I'd leave the page the way it is and see if anyone else notices. (I'm basically evil! ) We can always build a redirect if it's called for.-- 02:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The picture is the picture and the page is the page. You can always see the pictures here. I'm working on the 1x05 transcript; if you would care to write up something on the episode, go for it. We have a guy who likes to track cast and characters, hed's been silent for close to two weeks. If we don't get some more interest in contributing to this thing, it will...-- 13:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lost I don't like to be spoiled. The only thing I watch are the trailers, 'cause it fun to figure out what's really going to happen based on the way the rearrange things in promos.-- 22:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: V Probably not, subject to change. I'm actually old enough to remember the original series, which I didn't think was all that great, and I've heard some bad rumblings about the new version. I'm not in the Wiki, either. We'll see.-- 18:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Episode Page I was thinking about resequencing Season 1#Episodes so the most recent episode is on top, sample here. The idea is that people are most interested in the more recent shows. Comment?-- 13:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) LOST page I will help you with the lost/flashforward page! I saw just something interest on youre page.--Station7 18:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Great start, and what about the Hydra that you found? The hydra is a DHARMA-station.--Station7 20:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC)